In memorian
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La memoria está compuesta por pequeños fragmentos de nuestra vida. Fragmentos que componen nuestra personalidad y que mantienen nuestra esencia. Belvina, Marius, Andrómeda y Cygnus tienen algo en común: sus memorias están protagonizadas por sus hijos.
1. Resignación

**In memorian**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Belvina Burke**

 _Resignación_

Despierta con la sangre corriéndole por entre los muslos, cálida e implacable, arrastrando consigo cualquier atisbo de vida concebido en su vientre. Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas blancas que, corrompidas por la tonalidad carmín que emana su cuerpo, prueban la infame realidad. La desesperación inunda su mirada, junto a las lágrimas que no pueden quedar retenidas, y comienza a gritar. De su garganta emanan alaridos desconsolados por esa niña que jamás podrá sostener en brazos.

«Antares. Su nombre iba a ser Antares —Belvina lo recuerda con un nudo en la garganta. Ella misma fue quien escogió el nombre, teniendo en cuenta la tradición familiar de nombrar a los vástagos en honor a una estrella o una constelación—. La quise desde el instante que la sentí moverse dentro de mi vientre.» No importa cuántos abortos naturales tenga que pasar, el sufrimiento siempre es el mismo. Belvina siempre lo siente igual; la esperanza desprendiéndose de su pecho como pétalos marchito, una mano de acero cerrando sus vías respiratorias y la sensación imbatible de que su cuerpo está maldito.

Tan maldito que no es capaz de concebir ni siquiera un átomo de vida.

Lo peor no es percibir a su hija alejándose poco a poco de su alcance. Lo peor es enfrentarse a la tempestad que viene después de la trágica pérdida: gritos, reproches y más lágrimas.

—El medimago vendrá tan pronto como le sea posible, pero no hay nada para remediar tu descuido —dice Herbert con voz fría como un témpano de hielo—. Abandona la idea de librarte de mí. Seguirás compartiendo mi lecho y cumplirás tus deberes como mi esposa.

Ella oculta su rostro en la almohada, y trata de no dejar ver la repugnancia que le producen las palabras de su esposo. No le gusta ser tratada como un objeto cuyo única función es proveer un heredero para la familia. «Los sangre puras no nos casamos por estar enamorados o con el fin de conocer el amor —fueron las palabras de Herbert cuando Belvina manifestó querer recibir un poco de cariño, un poco de atención—. Lo único que quiero de ti es un hijo que continúe con el apellido Burke, a quien pueda dejarle mis propiedades. Te dejaré en paz cuando vea a ese heredero nacer, no antes.»

—¿Algún día podrás sentir un poco de compasión, Herbert? ¿Tienes una piedra en el pecho en vez de un corazón?

—Quizás lo puedas saber algún día.

Herbert abandona la habitación. Una vez más demuestra lo poco que le importa ella, no hace el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, y Belvina no tiene otra alternativa que resignarse. Resignarse al círculo infinito que no parece tener fin. Las lágrimas siguen bajando por sus mejillas mientras observa el macabro espectáculo que la naturaleza orquesta para ella.

Un mar de sangre y sufrimiento.


	2. Esperanza

**In memorian**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Marius Black**

 _Esperanza_

La vida de Marius Black es una rutina.

Se despierta cuando las manecillas del reloj están por llegar a las seis de la mañana. Le gusta observar el sol despuntando por el este, rasgando la negrura de la noche con su destello dorado, y aguardar a que su esposa abandone el territorio de Morfeo. Quizás, _esposa_ no es la palabra adecuada ya que nunca firmaron ningún documento que así estipule. «Eloise significa más para mí que un anillo en el dedo anular.» Por supuesto que significa mucho más. No por nada llevan casi doce años viviendo juntos.

Después, bajan para desayunar. A Eloise le gusta cocinar mientras tararea una canción de su infancia, y Marius se encarga del niño. Ya está por cumplir ocho años, pero la palabra _niño_ se pinta con ternura dentro de su mente. Le gusta que Andrew pueda disfrutar de su niñez a pleno, algo que él nunca pudo hacer, debido que vivía atormentado por la idea de que su magia no se manifestaba en ninguna oportunidad. Andrew siempre sonríe como si el mundo no guardara ningún mal, como si la vida siempre luciera de un color brillante.

Pero, ese día hay algo que interrumpe su acostumbrada rutina.

Su sorpresa es desbordante cuando se encuentra con un tazón de cereales levitando en el aire. Éste no se detiene hasta que llega a las manos del joven Andrew, quien se muestra satisfecho por su lograda hazaña.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? —pregunta Eloise consternada.

—Yo quería mi tazón de cereales pero nadie me hacía caso —contesta y se encoge de hombros—. Así que tuve que ir a por él.

—Pero ni siquiera te moviste de la mesa. ¿Cómo hiciste para que fuera hasta ti?

Andrew permanece sin emitir una sola palabra.

—Magia. Lo que Andrew hizo es magia —habla Marius por él—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que hay mucho sobre mi pasado que no conoces? Una vez pertenecí a una familia de magos, pero me rechazaron por ser squib. Squib es el término que se utiliza para una persona que tiene padres mágicos pero que no posee magia propia. Guardaba la esperanza de no tener que hablar sobre esto.

A partir de ahí, comienza una historia sobre el pasado, donde ya no quedan secretos por albergar.

Irónico es el destino que le niega su carta de Hogwarts, pero se la promete a su hijo. Es como si de un modo u otro, el destino se empeñara en que Marius Black volviera al mundo mágico. Ese que se le negó tantos años atrás.

«Nunca me gustó que vivieras con el tal Marius Black sin casarte. Nunca nos presentó a su familia y conocimos algo de su pasado antes de conocerte —serán las palabras del padre de Eloise—. ¿Y ahora me vienes con que el niño es un mago? ¿Qué clase de broma me estás jugando? Imagina tener un mago en la familia.»


	3. Ternura

**In memorian**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Andrómeda Tonks**

 _Ternura_

Nymphadora es una pequeña muy inquieta y curiosa.

No consigue mantenerla en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, ya que le gusta prenderse de todos los adornos que encuentra en su camino. No satisfecha con que sus manos se hagan con los objetos, se los lleva a la boca para poder investigarlos más a fondo. Entonces, Andrómeda se lo quita y trata de mantenerlo lejos de su alcance. Por supuesto que no le gusta en absoluto que le quite su trofeo, y lo demuestra cambiando su cabello a un intenso color rojo.

Recuerda la primera vez que Nymphadora cambió de color su cabello y la forma de su nariz. Casi le da un salto, con la niña en brazos, por la enorme sorpresa que significó. Aún no consigue hacerse de que su primogénita puede cambiar su aspecto, pero le enorgullece saber que es especial.

—Siempre supe que eras especial —dice con una sonrisa. Obtiene como respuesta un intento de su hija para ponerse de pie—. Que seas especial no significa que no puedas quedarte quieta por un momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Nymphadora se emociona al ver a su padre.

—¿Ya estás retando a nuestra pequeña? Pero si Nymph nunca da problemas.

—Eso lo dices tú que tienes el sueño más pesado que un troll de montaña. No te despiertas ni aunque tengas un hipogrifo borracho bailando sobre tu cabeza —Ted no puede evitar reírse ante las palabras de su esposa—. Por lo que ni te enteras que a Nymph no le gusta dormir. Siempre la encuentro tratando de salir de la cuna.

—Lo que sucede es que Nymph no soporta tanta protección de tu parte. Le gusta la aventura, igual que a su padre.

Él lanza el comentario con inocencia, mientras hace muecas graciosas para que su hija se ría, pero Andrómeda no lo deja pasar por alto.

—¿Piensas que soy muy sobreprotectora? —Ni siquiera le da tiempo a retractarse—. Déjame que te diga que no eres un padre modelo. No estás al pendiente de la niña casi nunca.

—Porque estoy trabajando para que a ti y a Nymph no le falte nada. No creo que sea justo reprochar mi ausencia esporádica cuando claramente no es mi elección.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada por un instante. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Nota el cansancio en las articulaciones y que no duerme hace tres noches por estar pendiente del desvelo de la pequeña.

—Disculpa, Ted. No sé por qué he dicho eso. Por supuesto que no te reprocho nada y estoy más que agradecida por lo que haces por nosotras —asegura. Se acerca más y le besa suavemente—. Siempre quise tener una niña y ahora que la tenemos me parece un sueño. Quiero que sepas que te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Nunca lo dudes.

Andrómeda no sabe lo que significa ser madre hasta que lo es.


	4. Soledad

**In memorian**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Cygnus Black**

 _Soledad_

El cambio se va operando paso a paso y lentamente.

Comienza con una mirada pérdida en cualquier punto de la estancia, prestando más atención a los oscuros detalles antes que centrarse en su mirada preocupada. Continúa con comentarios desvariados que no dejan de aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort vuelva y la incisiva pregunta sobre la muerte de los hijos de muggles. También pregunta por la pequeña Cissy —que aunque está casada y pronto se convertirá en madre, Bellatrix continúa denominándola de ese modo— y el incómodo cuestionamiento de por qué no viene a verla.

—Narcissa tiene una mansión a su cargo y tiene que ocuparse de todos los asuntos competentes, para que su esposo pueda trabajar sin problema alguno —es la respuesta de Cygnus siempre. Antes sabía responder con más astucia, no por nada fue a Slytherin, pero los años se roban lentamente su labia—. Quizás pueda visitarte en un futuro.

—Lo dudo. La pequeña Cissy se está volviendo tan cobarde como su esposo. Lucius Malfoy alegó haber estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ para que ser encerrado. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! El Señor Tenebroso no lo obligó a hacer nada, todo fue por entera voluntad pero el cobarde se escuda para no perder su influencia.

Entonces, es cuando el destello plomizo aparece en las pupilas y encienden el desvarío acumulado en tantos meses de prisión. Los rizos negros sobre la frente, iluminados por el brillo peligroso de su mirada. Esa mirada que de antaño fue tan dulce, antes de conocer la soledad.

—Lucius piensa en su familia, en tu hermana. No puedes culparle por ello.

—Rodolphus, Rabastan y yo, estamos aquí encerrados. Estamos encerrados, privados de nuestra libertad, pero sabemos que el Señor Tenebroso vendrá a liberarnos. Él nos liberará cuando vuelve porque nosotros somos sus más fieles seguidores, quienes los buscamos cuando todos lo creían desaparecido.

«Él no está desaparecido, Bellatrix. Él está muerto —son sus pensamientos, pero compartirlos no es prudente. Esa es la chispa que su hija necesita para hacer combustión—. Pero saberlo te matará antes que los propios dementores.»

—¿Dónde está madre? ¿Por qué no me ha venido a ver? ¿También está ocupada como la pequeña Cissy?

«Druella no es capaz de soportar lo que eres ahora.»

—¿Algo más que me quieres decir, Bella?

—Solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Andrómeda está muerta?

El cambio termina siendo completo con el odio que domina su ser. El odio infinito a su propia sangre, por la traición, por no elegir los ideales. Ese odio que consume su existencia.

—No. Andrómeda no está muerta.

—Ya lo sabía. Espero que no viva más tiempo que yo. Merezco ver su muerte.

Cygnus se retira cuando termina la visita, y sabe que esa es la última.

«Primero perdí a Andrómeda cuando decidió abandonarnos e irse con ese hijo de muggles, y ahora perdí a Bellatrix por Azkaban. La prisión está consumiendo cada atisbo de cordura y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que no quede nada de lucidez dentro de mente.»


End file.
